


【Unlight‖王佐】Glutton

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 有血腥描写注意【启发源于wb@灼熱射線 的图】





	【Unlight‖王佐】Glutton

他们的圣女之子总是难以猜测其心思，忽然决定短期内带队伍在深夜进行探索任务，每天等馆内其他人都睡下歇息后，就会带领三人队伍出战，直到天色渐亮或是情况不利的时候才会收队回归。威廉•库鲁托实在是想不明白，其他的圣女之子都是更为机械地完成作战任务，而这一位……比起人偶，言行举止更像是一个人类——当然拥有人偶躯体的她要是有表情的话，那活脱脱就是个人类女孩。  
不过即使是怀疑也好猜测也罢，任务总归要完成的。威廉终于被这位他称之为引导者的圣女之子唤去加入深夜探索队伍。  
“啊……”  
出乎意料的是，那位平日里更愿意在夜间呆在房内休眠的殿下也被引导者带来了，后边跟着的还有艾依查库，引导者就坐在他托起的手臂上。  
“需要带点什么吃的吗？怕你们半路会饿！”引导者朝艾依查库眨了眨眼，后者笑笑回答说自己已经带上了。引导者又用同样询问的眼神看着威廉和古鲁瓦尔多，威廉礼节性地摆摆手表示不需要，而古鲁瓦尔多沉默着看看屋外，最后只是轻轻摇了摇头，提剑走向外面去了。  
“我倒是希望快些出战。”  
人偶发出一阵干巴巴的笑声——但威廉他们都清楚她是真心在笑——她笑说古鲁瓦尔多有时候挺像战斗狂魔，让艾依查库就这么抱着她跟了出去。只有威廉对圣女之子的这句调侃有些介怀，可还没来得及细想便被喊了过去。  
“再不走就不等你了哦！”

他是记得王子殿下曾经被流放的故事的。  
当时的古鲁瓦尔多非常年轻，因为那些令人不愉快的传闻而被派出参与连队的战斗。威廉目睹过他刚回国时在战场上的表现，可以看得出来，与其作为一个王子对军队进行指挥，他似乎更沉迷于战争本身的厮杀当中。  
威廉在生前见过古鲁瓦尔多的机会不多（至少就目前能找到的回忆来看是这样的），但每当回忆起那些场面，他似乎只能看到古鲁瓦尔多愉悦的面容上沾满敌军被他斩杀时飞溅出来的血液和肉沫。他是在享受什么？刀刃没入肉体里的触感？血液的那份铁锈味和温热感？还是单纯的乐意看到敌人在自己的剑下变为亡灵？  
这不是作为他的部下应该要想的事情，做好自己的本分，遵从军规和忠于隆兹布鲁王国就足够了……威廉不断这么提醒着自己，生前如此，死后来到星幽界也是如此。  
包括现在。  
今天的作战似乎不那么顺利，艾依查库和古鲁瓦尔多都受了些伤，威廉更因为再次使用了技能挖出了心脏，等一场战斗结束后引导者使用药水为其恢复时，伤口得以痊愈的他依旧是有些虚弱，脸色略微发白。虽然任务已经完成，可是这一次的地点离馆邸实在是太远，引导者咬咬牙，让队伍留在原地休整，休息够了再起程也不迟——这里刚把怪物消灭，短时间内还是相对安全的。  
艾依查库的行动力非常快，安顿好圣女之子后生起了火，饿了好一阵子的他心满意足地拿出自带的干粮吃了起来。  
“威廉你也吃点？对体力恢复有帮助哦。”  
“谢了，但是目前吃不下东西，抱歉。”说完他又觉得有些胸闷，以此为由离开了他们的临时营地，来到了不远处的空地。空间开阔了空气也好了一些，威廉深呼吸了一口气，晕眩感总算有所缓解，找了个地方坐了下来揉着太阳穴又开始思考起来。  
最近使用技能的频率高了许多，就算仗着有不死的体质，掏空心脏也不是可以开玩笑的事情，次数多了威廉也已经开始吃不消。引导者曾经也提醒过他不必太过拼，但每当和古鲁瓦尔多同队的时候他总是忍不住抢在先头，能对敌人加多大的伤害就加多大——代价便是自己消耗得越来越快的体能。  
也许是受了记忆的影响吧。  
新近得到了自己两份记忆碎片，当他挣扎着从回忆里醒来看着对他担心不已的圣女之子，他的第一句话就是：  
“我没能把殿下救回来，对吗？”  
除了昏厥前同僚替他带走的古鲁瓦尔多残破不堪的躯体和自己被当做实验体遭到百般摧残以外，威廉对古鲁瓦尔多——他的效忠对象——最终是否得救这一类的事情完全没有印象。古鲁瓦尔多出现在这里证明他已经不在人世，死因与自己有关吗？还是说实际上自己已经尽了作为一名隆兹布鲁军人的职责？那位同僚又会怎么样？连珠炮弹一样的问题让引导者没办法开口，最后只能满怀歉意地回答他，她无法得知他们所得到的记忆以外的事实，想要有答案只能继续去搜集他们的记忆碎片。  
大概是为了填补对后续一无所知的空虚感，威廉自此总会下意识地挡在古鲁瓦尔多身前，或是为了他的下一步攻击做好铺垫和准备，结果就是现在这种让他有些撑不住的境况。以后是得收敛这种已经有点偏执的做法还是避免与古鲁瓦尔多同队出战，威廉竟然一时间做不出决定来，出于一名军人、一名战士的尊严，总觉得无论是哪一种做法都像是在逃避一样。  
“库鲁托少佐。”  
等威廉意识到的时候，他身后的古鲁瓦尔多已经喊了他足足三次。威廉没想到对方有这种耐心等他回答，起身正要致歉，他的上司却已经站在他的面前，他的双眼在黑暗里有如血色的深渊紧紧地把威廉吸在原地动弹不得。  
“……万分抱歉，殿下。”  
“你是什么人，库鲁托少佐？”  
“咦？”  
“我是指，你的身份。”  
问题让威廉摸不着头脑，但标准回答还是脱口而出：“回答殿下，由生到死都是隆兹布鲁的军人。”  
“那我呢？”  
“……您是隆兹布鲁王国的三王子，殿下。”  
“来到这个地方，我早就没有这一层身份了，我倒也乐意。”  
一声苦笑钻进了威廉的耳中，对方的话在此时变得刺耳而令人难过。  
“活着的时候想要抛却几乎徒有虚名的身份但没有这个机会；死后成为没有身份束缚的人，却有你这盲目效忠于我的存在。不觉得很滑稽吗？”  
古鲁瓦尔多伸手猛地一推，威廉失去重心倒在了地上，吃痛的他倒吸一口气，没等他做出反应，古鲁瓦尔多却拔出了他的佩剑，指向躺在地上的威廉的左胸口。  
“有这种必要对我做出那样的牺牲？”  
剑锋划开了蓝白色军服的双排纽扣，威廉的胸膛顿时暴露在深夜微凉的空气中。威廉挣扎着要起来，剑刃又贴在了他刚刚痊愈的伤口上。  
“药水的副作用就是会留下疤痕，位置很好找。”  
就算没有疤痕在，古鲁瓦尔多一样能精确找到心脏的位置——威廉脑海里一瞬间闪过这样的念头。伤痕再次被缓缓划过，威廉忍不住抓紧了剑要移开，古鲁瓦尔多蹲了下来，握着剑柄的手用力压了下去。  
“唔——殿下！”  
“既然你没有爱惜自己的必要，那么让我仔细看看你的心脏也无妨吧？”  
剑锋恰到好处地切开了包裹着左胸口的皮肉，心脏完好无缺地在肋骨下快速而有力地跳动着，殷红的血液从伤口流出，染得军服深色一片。钻心的剧痛让威廉眼冒金星，他只能像离水的鱼儿般开合双唇大口喘气，双手也渐渐失去抓住剑的力气，瘫软在身侧。古鲁瓦尔多丢开了剑伏在威廉胸口，在肋骨间将那颗心脏挖出了一些，低语道：  
“是进餐的时刻了，库鲁托少佐。”

出身于王室的古鲁瓦尔多，就餐时有着和在战场上截然不同的得体与安静。威廉不止一次想到，为何宁静与躁动能同时存在于这一个人身上。  
馆邸的饭厅里总有人会愉快地进行谈话，饭桌上的气氛从来都不是枯燥的。而古鲁瓦尔多似乎永远都不会参与到其他人任何的话题当中，腰板坐得挺直，刀叉从不会在餐盘上发出声响，咀嚼细致而无声，整个用餐过程可以称得上是王室的范本。  
大概是幼时教育得当，或是为了某些原因，古鲁瓦尔多强迫自己将这种表面功夫做得近乎完美。  
威廉怀疑此时眼前的古鲁瓦尔多和那个餐桌上的古鲁瓦尔多不是同一个人。  
现在的古鲁瓦尔多正凑近他的心脏，舌尖像是在试味那样，在心脏表面细细舔舐。威廉死命不让自己喊出声来——不远处就是在休息的引导者和军犬，他不想让自己和古鲁瓦尔多这样的姿态被他们看见。他吃力抬起手捧住那灰白色的脑袋试图推开，虽然明知道这是无用功。  
“殿下，求您……”  
“别动。”  
一阵强烈的钝痛从心脏穿过神经迅速传送到大脑，威廉绷紧了全身的肌肉开始抽搐起来。人类的牙齿并不适合对活生生的肌肉进行撕扯，古鲁瓦尔多似乎没有花心思去考虑这样的问题，任凭威廉的鲜血喷涌而出，染红了他与威廉同样苍白的脸。他咬紧了那血红的肉用力拉扯，压住威廉的肩头把他固定在了地上，被控制住的军人绷直了他喉咙到下巴的线条，从气管里发出一阵阵嘶哑而令人毛骨悚然的气流声，不断拍打着四肢企图分散痛楚和制止古鲁瓦尔多的行为。  
威廉已经没办法发出足够让他求救的惨叫声。  
“自己掏出来的时候倒是挺干脆，到底是什么让你能下那种决心。这不明摆着很痛苦吗。”  
伏在身上的人终于松开口，他舔净唇上的血迹，又扯下领巾替威廉擦干净他胸口和下巴上的血。停止伤害以后，被咬出痕迹的心脏迅速恢复原貌，而被割开的皮肉也以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。古鲁瓦尔多一声不吭地紧盯着这个过程，脸上的表情说不出到底是困惑还是好奇要更多一些。威廉艰难地将自己的意识一点点找回来，终于看清古鲁瓦尔多手上的动作时，原本还昏昏沉沉的大脑几乎完全清醒过来。  
他的（前）上司正用佩剑割下自己右臂的肉。  
那种痛感威廉刚刚才体验过——当然作为战士的他们早已习惯了刀刃所造成的创伤——而古鲁瓦尔多紧闭闭双唇皱了眉，呼吸越发粗重，额角的冷汗滑落到面颊边缘时，一块四指宽的肌肉已经被他自己切割下来。  
“殿下，您这是——”  
“张嘴，库鲁托。”  
拒绝的话还没来得及说，肉块已经被塞到嘴边，威廉扭过头去，生怕古鲁瓦尔多会钳制自己的下颚强行让他吞下那块肉。血液带着浓烈的腥味顺着古鲁瓦尔多的手臂流进了威廉的唇缝里，威廉用尽他最后一丝力气，抬起拳头向古鲁瓦尔多的脸上揍了过去。这一拳的威力理所当然非常的小，古鲁瓦尔多却就此停了下来，眼里似乎全是满意的神色。  
“多有冒犯……抱歉。咳咳……”  
没有威廉的特殊体质，所以古鲁瓦尔多的伤口依然流血不止，手臂上的那块空缺让人触目惊心。他随手甩掉了那还带着温度的肉块，似乎在几分钟前这从他身上分离出去的东西根本不属于他的一样。  
“要是你现在还有平日里的力气的话，一定已经暴起狠狠打我一顿。明明你的求生意志那么强烈，却经常毫不犹豫冒着生命危险伤害自己，我以为你很看轻自己的性命。”  
“属下并没有……也不敢随意动手……”  
古鲁瓦尔多不耐烦地咋舌，用领巾草草包裹住伤口，虽然根本无济于事。“算了，随你怎么喊。现在的我不会把你当做我的部下来看的。”威廉刚想反驳，古鲁瓦尔多又补上一句，“我以为现在我们是队友。”  
威廉愣在原地，见古鲁瓦尔多没有说下去，他努力稳住呼吸，声音沙哑得连他自己都快要认不出来。  
“属……我觉得……我生前没有完成应该完成的任务。如果我能坚持……咳，坚持把您送回城堡里，至少就能亲眼看到您是否真正从那堆活死人里逃过来……”  
“如果是你把我送回去，我就不会死，是这个意思？”  
“不，我没有这个胆量说——”  
“我的死不在于你。你确确实实救了我，杀死我的是我的母亲。”古鲁瓦尔多将自己的披风撕成长条，算是比较仔细地给手臂包扎。“没有你当时冒死把我背出来，我可能永远都没有回去解除心头之恨的机会，没有在朝廷上放肆的机会，”想起那个场面的他冷冷哼笑起来，“不能真正战死对我来说确实是一种遗憾，身体残破得像被破坏过的布玩偶一样的我还能做些什么？能够对亲手杀掉那些处心积虑要把我轰下台甚至玩弄至死的大臣们，倒也算是完成其中一个心愿。”  
“……那……您还——”  
“现在还没到说这个的时机，也不是说这种事情的时间。”给充当绷带的布条打上一个结，包扎工作算是完成了，古鲁瓦尔多有意伸出受伤的右手拍拍威廉的头，“似乎不管人偶怎么口头说你都不明白收敛你的自杀行为，我只好靠我的理解来付诸行动提醒你。现在你好好休息吧，库鲁托。”  
威廉还想说些什么，古鲁瓦尔多却把手掌覆盖在他的双眼上。手臂的伤还在，但至少手腕的完好无损的，虽然带有血味，但不像记忆中那样被活死人咬得不翼而飞。低声哼唱的隆兹布鲁歌谣从上方传来，轻柔的曲调让困意稍稍吞噬了威廉的意识。  
“晚安，库鲁托。”  
他似乎听到了他的殿下这么说道。

“呜哇——！你们去了哪里，全是血？！”  
“碰到了什么东西，已经解决掉了。他还活着，你不要这种表情看着他，艾依查库。”  
“我觉得这出血量看起来像是在欺负他……话说你要背着他背到什么时候？”  
艾依查库帮着将威廉平放在篝火边的地面上为他取暖，轻手轻脚回到了熟睡中的圣女之子身边坐下。他不经意抬头，瞥见那平时没有什么表情的脸上，浮起了难以察觉和理解的笑意。

Fin.


End file.
